When a site is evaluated for placement of a satellite earth station, the primary consideration is line of sight clearance to the intended orbital satellite locations. The present methods of determining the sighting angles to points in the geostationary orbit such as small electronic calculators or pre-calculated tables give simply a set of numbers representing azimuth and elevation to the satellite orbit location. These angles must then be mentally interpreted and measured to make sure the satellite locations are not blocked from view by local obstructions such as trees and buildings. The Present invention can do this as a hand-held, hand operated device that shows not only the angles to a particular orbit point but the entire orbit path from horizon to horizon in a graphic form. This graphic form is an excellent visual aid to help identify parts of the orbit that may be blocked from sight by local objects such as trees and buildings. This visual aid aspect of the invention is also excellent for familiarizing persons new to satellite technology with the concept of orbital location.